There are a number of types of nasal tubes used in medicine to treat various conditions. These nasal tubes generally enter through a nostril and travel within the pharyngeal spaces of the patient to their respective destinations. The travel path, destination, tube termination, and function of the nasal tube may vary. For example, a nasogastic tube enters through the nose, terminates in the gut-tube pathway, and delivers nutrients for digestion. A nasopharyngeal airway, also known as an NPA or a nasal trumpet, enters through the nose, terminates near the laryngopharynx, and creates a passive patent airway. A nasotracheal tube enters through the nose, is secured by a balloon, terminates just superior to the tracheal bifurcation, and creates a definitive airway capable of positive pressure ventilation. That same tube, however, may facilitate the passage of cameras and other medical tools thus serving as a protective port during a medical procedure as opposed to an airway.
Nasal tubes are often secured to the patient to prohibit removal or displacement of the tube. Serious and expensive medical complications can result from the unintentional removal or displacement of a nasal tube. Displacement of a tube, especially at its terminus, without an obvious tube pullout is especially harmful as it may go unrecognized by caregivers. Furthermore, nasal catheters are often used to monitor patients under general anesthesia. For example, nasal catheters are generally inserted through the nose of the patient and terminate in the nasopharyngeal space to deliver oxygen to the patient or monitor the patient's expiration of carbon dioxide during surgery. In the US, the American Society of Anesthesiologists (ASA) have established minimum monitoring guidelines for patients receiving general anesthesia, regional anesthesia, or sedation. This includes electrocardiography (ECG), heart rate, blood pressure, inspired and expired gases (e.g., oxygen, carbon dioxide, or inhalational anesthetic agents), oxygen saturation of the blood (pulse oximetry), and temperature.